


Blue Skies Overhead // You Still See the Tear

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: The best and worst things about dating a fellow veteran.





	Blue Skies Overhead // You Still See the Tear

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts #95 (Faith) and #93 (Hidden) at 100words 
> 
> Titles from The Sweetest Thing by U2

Part One: Blue Skies Overhead 

The best part about dating a fellow veteran, John thinks, flipping the eggs, is she gets the early morning thing, how Reveille is bone-deep now and you're never sleeping in. (The best thing about dating a fellow veteran, he tells nobody, is that she never asks in the middle of the night why you're shaking.)

No, the best thing, John thinks, aiming directly at Carter's body, is the trust. At the last minute, he shifts slightly and the shot goes over her shoulder into the mob heavy who thought John was his ally. She knows John has her back, always. 

\---  
Part Two: You Still See the Tear 

The worst thing about dating a veteran, Joss thinks, running hard to get ahead of John on the track, is the competitiveness. She's gonna be sorry tomorrow. 

(The worst thing, she doesn't say, watching Taylor drive away with his prom date in the passenger seat, is you both know exactly how ugly the world is, and that you can't shelter your loved ones forever.)

No, she realises, adding another face to the board in her closet, the worst thing is that you'll both run the mission to the very end, which means one of you gets to bury the other.


End file.
